tabla basica
by Alenida Suwa
Summary: tomoyo es feliz hasta que su novio la traiciona...  ¿el podra ocupar el lugar que ha dejado eriol?... ¿ella descubrira la verdad acerca de las personas a su alrededor?  kurotomo!  lemon en algunos capitulos!
1. Chapter 1

**Inicio**

**Tabla básica**

**Viñeta kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Universo alterno**

**crossover entre ccs y tsubasa**

La estrecho aun mas contra su pecho, apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza, era tan frágil y tan delicada, no soportaba verla llorar y sobre todo por ese idiota.

-el… el estaba con Kaho… yyo… lo vi… Kurogane…Eriol la besaba- tartamudeo, sentía una infinita tristeza, no podía más que llorar en los brazos de aquel hombre.

El guardia sentía una rabia intensa, como podía ella, su pequeña niña, llorar por un idiota como Hiragizawa.

La levanto lentamente, la cargo en brazos, rodeándola con toda la delicadeza y ternura que le podía ofrecer a su pequeña niña, ella paso ambas manos alrededor de su cuello pero sin dejar de apoyar su rostro contra el pecho del hombre.

-no llore señorita- se inclino sobre ella para depositarla sobre la cama- si usted quiere puedo ir y matar a ese- por alguna extraña razón Tomoyo no soltaba su cuello, permanecía quieta, rodeándole dulcemente, aun asi lloraba en silencio, dolorosa y amargamente, el por lo tanto decidió sentarse en la cama con ella y de nuevo ante la negativa de dejar de abrazarlo decidió sentar la en sus piernas.

-Kurogane… Eriol dijo que me amaba… que algún día nos casaríamos- no pudo evitar ponerse tenso ante aquellas palabras, ella en cambio sollozaba quedamente, pero lo bastante alto para que su guarda espaldas pudiera escucharle.

Una mano la mantuvo rodeada para que no callera de sus piernas y la otra comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias en su espalda, intentando confortarla, necesitaba una forma de expresarle cuanto le importaba y parecía estar funcionando.

Al poco rato dejaron de escucharse sus lamentos, podía sentir su pecho mojado, sabía que ella lo había causado con su llanto, no le diría aunque sabía que aun lloraba.

Le gustaba estar así sabiendo que protegía lo más valioso para él, sentía su respiración pausada, más tranquila que al principio, ella movió la cabeza un poco y se recargo en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Kurogane.

Se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cuello, poso su mano sobre los largos cabellos rizados de su pequeña niña y una vez más recargo el mentón sobre ella.

-no me respondiste- susurro con voz ronca aun sobre su cabeza- ¿quieres que valla y lo mate?- la separo de si por un momento, quería ver su rostro, el rostro de su pequeña niña, de la mujer que amaba.

Se negó de nuevo a querer soltarlo, quería permanecer asi para siempre, sabiendo que estaría protegida por él, aunque esta vez Kurogane lo intento con más fuerza y logro separarla de su cuello, ella en cambio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras, sabía que el hombre frente a ella se lo proponía de verdad, iba y lo mataba.

-no quiero que me dejes sola-susurro quedamente con la vista baja y aun sentada sobre sus piernas.

-no lo hare, te protegeré, eso es lo que hago, es lo que debo hacer- no lograba que la joven mujer le viera a los ojos.

Sabía lo que Kurogane quería, que le viera a los ojos, pero ella se negaba, sabía que si veía sus profundidades escarlata se derrumbaría de nuevo ante él.

Levanto su pequeño mentón, por fin observo los orbes amatistas con claridad, de nuevo comenzaban a derramar lágrimas, amargas lágrimas que el borro con sus grandes y torpes manos.

Los labios pequeños de la chica temblaban, un débil deseo apodero su mente, algo que jamás intento, que nunca antes había pensado; quería sentir los labios de Kurogane contra los suyos, del hombre que había dado tanto por ella, que la había cuidado de todo.

Aprovecho que la joven heredera estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y la recostó en la gran cama donde antes estaba sentado. Al reclinarse sobre ella sintió una suaves manos apoderarse de su rostro y justo después unos pequeños labios rozar fugazmente los suyos.

La chica bajo de el permanecía con los ojos cerrados aun después de aquel rose tímido y cuando de nuevo le observo, su rostro se tiño de rojo.

-lo… lo siento… yyo… no…-pero no le permitió continuar, ahora el mantenía atrapados sus labios.

¿Que tal me ha quedado?

Aviso: es muy, pero, muy probable que el siguiente capi contenga lemon (se sonroja un poquito)

Bueno si les ha gustado dejen un Review y si no… pues también. ¡Adelante tomatazos!


	2. lluvia

**Tabla básica**

**Viñeta kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Universo alterno**

**crossover entre ccs y tsubasa**

Los labios pequeños de la chica temblaban, un débil deseo apodero su mente, algo que jamás intento, que nunca antes había pensado; quería sentir los labios de Kurogane contra los suyos, del hombre que había dado tanto por ella, que la había cuidado de todo.

Aprovecho que la joven heredera estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y la recostó en la gran cama donde antes estaba sentado. Al reclinarse sobre ella sintió una suaves manos apoderarse de su rostro y justo después unos pequeños labios rozar fugazmente los suyos.

La chica bajo de él permanecía con los ojos cerrados aun después de aquel rose tímido y cuando de nuevo le observo, su rostro se tiño de rojo.

-_**lo… lo siento… yyo… no…-**_pero no le permitió continuar, ahora el mantenía atrapados sus labios.

Fue dulce y lento, embriagador y cautivante, las sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, estremeciéndola y haciéndola temblar, aquel tímido beso se lleno de pasión, Kurogane la rodeo con ambas manos por la cintura, rozando su piel con la de ella y a pesar de que no le correspondió en ningún momento no se dio por vencido.

¿Que mejor manera de demostrarle cuanto le importaba ella?, quería demostrárselo, quería que lo comprendiera, que no simplemente era un buen amigo, ni un guardián, sino un hombre que la amaba y que podía ocupar el lugar que había dejado el estúpido de Hiragizawa.

Se parto de ella cuando no vio reacción, al parecer no le había causado ni un poco de alegría que la hubiera basado de aquella forma, más sin embargo estaba equivocado.

Una oleada de sensaciones sacudía su cuerpo y mente, sensaciones que ni su novio Eriol-si asi se le podría llamar aun- le había hecho experimentar. Sentía palpitar sus labios fuertemente, aquel beso le había mostrado un lado de Kurogane que no conocía; el de un buen amante, veía en él un rostro de decepción, de tristeza y en el fondo de amor y de pasión.

El hombre a pesar de estar decepcionado no se rindió, volvió a intentarlo, tímido aun, por no saber que reacción tendría ella después de todo esto y asalto sus labios nuevamente.

Sin angustia alguna saboreo sus dulces y pequeños labios rojos, apretándolos ligeramente, contrayéndolos poco a poco con los suyos, deseoso de más, busco abrirse paso, quería que ese beso fuera profundo y con un poco mas de persistencia lo logro, a los pocos instantes ella le correspondía, primero dulce, despacio y después tan desesperadamente como él. Su pequeña niña le correspondía, buscaba, como el satisfacer esa necesidad creciente de amor, se aferro mas a él, paso de nuevo sus manos alrededor de su cuello pues quería tenerlo más cerca, quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que estaba gustosa de experimentar ella.

Su corazón se aceleraba a cada instante, el contacto con su piel, era algo que definitivamente no iba a olvidar, pero, ¿cómo lo habría de olvidar? Si ella era la mujer a la que amaba y la que deseaba con infinitas ganas.

Se separaron cuando hizo falta aire en sus pulmones.

Entonces volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, no podía creerlo… ella hacia exactamente lo mismo que Eriol le había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias sin siquiera pensarlo un poco, se entrego al gozo de saborear los apasionantes besos de Kurogane.

Justo estaba Kurogane por besarla nuevamente cuando una lagrima solitaria rodo por las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, lo que hizo que el hombre también volviera a la realidad, avergonzado por lo que había hecho se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de irse una temblorosa mano le detuvo.

_**-ku… Kurogane… no quiero estar sola… no te va...vallas-**_ susurro quedamente, el hombre sonrió levemente, aun sonrojado por lo que había hecho, se sentó en un costado de la amplia cama sin dejar de sujetar su mano, dando pequeñas caricias con su pulgar a la tersa mano que sostenía entre las suyas.

Largos minutos de silencio transcurrieron sin que se pronunciara palabra alguna hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

_**-lo lamento Kurogane-**_ se sonrojo ante el recuerdo impreso en su mente, una cálida lluvia de sensaciones la recorrió y eso Kurogane lo noto con__mucha facilidad_**- yo… es decir… tu no… es… yo no debí besarte…-**_soltó por fin se sentía culpable por sus actos y trataría de enmendarlo de algún modo.

El también sintió la misma lluvia de sensaciones al ver sus hermosos ojos amatistas_**- tú no tienes que decir nada señorita… yo la bese y ha sido mi culpa**_- sonrojado y un poco herido por lo que le había dicho su pequeña niña, se levanto, pero no para irse. Si no para acomodar a Tomoyo en la gran cama confortable.

La conocía desde muy pequeña y sabia que le gustaba que su padre la cargara hasta su habitación y la arropara en su cama, pero, tras la muerte del señor Daidouji, el hacia eso todas las noches antes de que la joven mujer se fuera a dormir.

_**-no quiero dormir…**_ -protesto aun con la voz apagada_**- no quiero dormir sola…-**_ Kurogane la miro desconcertado, hablaba, pero parecía que las palabras no iban dirigidas a él- _**me da miedo quedarme sola… Eriol ya no está conmigo- **_sollozo de nuevo_**- el me dejo por Kaho… y ahora yo hice lo mismo…**_- las lagrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus ojos, tristes y llenos de desesperación, el lloro ya no la dejo continuar, estaba ahora peor que como la había visto Kurogane al principio.

Temblaba estruendosamente, sus gimoteos se hacían más abundantes y sus sollozos tomaban fuerza a cada instante.

_**-no estás sola, yo te cuidare mi pequeña niña-**_ musito en cuanto la tuvo abrazada, recorría su espalda otra vez, tratando de dar alivio a la jovencita, que temblorosa lloraba impotente.

Al cabo de un rato se tranquilizo y Kurogane pudo arroparla en la cama, prometiendo que él se quedaría ahí y que no la dejaría sola.

No tardo mucho tiempo en sucumbir ante el sueño, aun sujetaba su mano, quería asegurarse de que no la dejaría en cuanto callera dormida, como lo hacía su padre cuando era pequeña.

Poco a poco su mano perdió la fuerza y Kurogane pudo levantarse de la cama, le miro absorto unos minutos, ella era tan hermosa, con su cabello negro y largo, sus preciosos ojos protegidos por sus parpados pesados, sus labios rojos y dulces, la esbelta figura que poseía, era una chica muy agraciada, no solo físicamente pues poseía un corazón my grande y una inteligencia aun superior a eso.

Se acerco a ella y aparto de su rostro un mechón de cabello rebelde, no pudiendo contener las ganas volvió a besar sus labios, ella suspiro dulcemente en aquel momento y sonrió para él.

**Lamento mucho no haber escrito el lemon, pero sin duda lo escribiré, y no solo de esta pareja…  
>en el siguiente capítulo (es de verdad no miento, se los juro) a parecerán los demás personajes y la razón concreta por el llanto de Tomoyo.<strong>

**Si se preguntan por que el titulo es lluvia, se los dire, no es lluvia precisamente de agua que cae del cielo… cito:**

"**una cálida lluvia de sensaciones la recorrió"**

"**El también sintió la misma lluvia de sensaciones al ver sus hermosos ojos amatistas"**

**Espero actualizar esta misma semana… haré todo lo posible… ¡pero denme ánimos a continuar escribiendo me un review!**


End file.
